Bluejay
"Aw, hey there! I'm Bluejay, and it's nice to meet you!" Bluejay is a book from the TWOWZone who first joined the Brewery on December 31st, 2018! They belong to and were designed by Bluejay (the human) two days before. Appearance Bluejay is a classic two-color book split down the middle, their left side being a dark teal and their right side being more green. They have two light blue clouds on their cover, one being on the bottom left and the other on the bottom right. They have two, small golden feathers sticking out of their pages. Personality Bluejay just wants to have a good time! They love making friends, and hate being hated. They're very conscious of the impact they have on the Brewery, and as a result don't like to express dislike of anyone, unless if they feel that person will cause harm to them or their friends. Relationships With Ahh Bluejay is a bit afraid of Ahh, taking his threats seriously. They try not to interact with him much, but when they cross paths, Bluejay tends to stay quiet, not wanting to anger him, rather preferring to quietly seethe than confront Ahh directly. With Guy Guy and Bluejay are on neutral terms, though on a couple occasions they’ve clashed. They both seem to forgive and forget pretty quickly, and Bluejay does enjoy their company, somewhat begrudgingly. With Marcel At times, Bluejay is a bit off put by Marcel. They don’t always seem to get along the best, and Marcel often takes things less seriously, which Bluejay isn’t too fond of. They have their moments, though, and Bluejay is overall grateful that he’s around. With McQueen McQueen is Bluejay’s best friend! The two of them enjoy talking, hand holding, and more. McQueen is very supportive of Bluejay, which flusters them a lot, but they compliment him a lot too, so it goes both ways. With Reppy Reppy is one of the few people that Bluejay doesn’t get along with. It puts them on edge, and they become uncharacteristically snappy around Reppy. They’ll still stay far away from Reppy, for fear of their soul being taken. History Bluejay was first greeted by Sean, Tee, and Guy when they entered the brewery for the very first time, which happened to be New Year’s Eve. They popped in and out for most of that day and the next, not staying too long - during this they met several more people like Elon, Couscous, Blank, Nat20, HP, Robin, and more. Reppy Time :] Bluejay first met Reppy during New Year’s, when they brought cookies for everyone. Reppy took one, and tried to use it for Soul Fuel™ but since cookies don’t have souls it didn’t really work. Reppy attempted to explain this to Bluejay, so they took it upon themselves to help Reppy get fuel! They tried both the brewer and the vending machine upstairs, but reasonably, neither carried souls. Reppy then had the brilliant idea to use Bluejay’s soul as fuel, and after hugging them, it worked! Bluejay had to deal with not having a soul for longer than they’d like, but it’s okay, because their memories are kind of foggy of their time without a soul. It could’ve been minutes or years, they’re not too sure! Thanks to King and Geode, however, they successfully returned Bluejay’s soul to its proper owner, and sent Reppy flying over the edge of the second floor’s balcony. Bluejay talked with King for a bit about the whole fiasco, and that was that. More Brewery Shenanigans Bluejay liked to frequently visit the brewery, though they started to come less and less for the free food and drink, and more for the people. They spent a considerable amount of time upstairs, seeming to prefer it compared to the loud and bustling brewery down below. Frequent people they’ve run into have been Marcel, Guy, and Spiral, and they’ve grown varying levels of fond for all three. Reppy Time Two: Electric Boogaloo Reppy, previously disguised as an alarm clock, was unveiled to be their true self, however, this time was a bit different. When it tried to suck Theebs’s soul, nothing interesting particularly happened, and when anyone else went over to investigate, much against Bluejay’s wishes, nothing happened. Prompt attempted to kill Reppy, but its outside could easily withstand a bat, even in its weakened state. Eventually Bluejay suggested that they throw Reppy into the void, and with a little help from Marcel, they accomplished their goal. Bluejay and Other Members of the Brewery Bluejay admittedly doesn’t have a very good relationship with Ahh - Ahh’s love of chaos clashes with Bluejay, who takes everything seriously. Ahh has made a number of cheerful threats to Bluejay, and he has demonstrated his power of persuasion to them on multiple occasions, which doesn’t paint a very pretty picture to Bluejay. During their time spent with Ahh, Bluejay made a much nicer friend, Party Popper! They have given Bluejay multiple gifts, one of which even resulted in McQueen, who became fast friends with Bluejay. The two talked a lot during McQueen’s first days, as Bluejay was hiding from their world for unknown reasons. Eventually Bluejay went home to face their home, and disappeared. Trivia * Bluejay’s favorite food is chips, but they also like eating cherry cough drops with Jacky. * Even they’re not sure why exactly they have wings. * Bluejay is a bit suspicious of the brewery and how it always returns to its status quo. * They can bake! Their favorite thing to make is cookies, but they enjoy making pancakes too. * They prefer warm weather to cold weather. * Bluejay used to be a self insert! They're now completely different than the original Bluejay through the power of character development. Category:Characters Category:Books